Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to endoscopic surgical instruments. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a system and method for ultraviolet (UV) tacking an implant via an endoscopic surgical instrument having a UV light source mechanism distally disposed.
Background of Related Art
Surgical instruments which include a tool assembly mounted on a distal end of a body portion of the surgical instrument for articulation are well known. Typically, such surgical instruments include articulation control mechanisms, which allow an operator to remotely articulate the tool assembly in relation to the body portion of a surgical instrument to allow the operator to more easily access, operate on, and/or manipulate tissue.
Such articulating tool assemblies have become desirable, especially in the endoscopic surgical procedures. In an endoscopic surgical procedure, the distal end of a surgical instrument is inserted through small incisions in the body to access a surgical site. Typically, an appropriately sized cannula, e.g., 5 mm, 10 mm, etc., is inserted through the body incision to provide a guide channel for accessing the surgical site. Because it is desirable to provide small body incisions, i.e., less scarring, reduced trauma to the patient, faster healing time, the tolerances between the surgical instrument and the inner diameter of the cannula are small.
Conventional articulating tool tips have limited functionality mainly due to mechanical design limitations of actuating mechanisms. Thus, it is desirable to provide an articulating surgical instrument, which includes an articulation mechanism that would provide a wider range of functions for the articulation tip.